Captive Pursuit
' |image= |series= |production=40511-406 |producer(s)= |story=Jill Sherman Donner |script=Jill Sherman Donner & Michael Piller |director=Corey Allen |imdbref=tt0708513 |guests=Scott MacDonald as Tosk, Gerrit Graham as The Hunter and Kelly Curtis as Miss Sarda |previous_production=Babel |next_production=Q-Less |episode=DS9 S01E05 |airdate=31 January 1993 |previous_release=(DS9) Babel (Overall) Ship in a Bottle |next_release=(DS9) Q-Less (Overall) Aquiel |story_date(s)=Stardate 46477.5 (2369) |previous_story=Ship in a Bottle |next_story= Face of the Enemy Aquiel }} Summary A damaged, unidentified vessel from the Gamma Quadrant docks at Deep Space Nine for repairs. Its reptilian pilot, identified only as Tosk, is the first known life-form from the Gamma Quadrant to visit the station. Chief Miles O'Brien suspects Tosk is running from something, due to evidence of weapons fire on his vessel. O'Brien befriends Tosk and tries to help him repair his ship. However, Tosk attempts to steal from a weapons locker and is put in a holding cell by Security Chief Odo. Uniformed aliens arrive in the Alpha Quadrant through the wormhole, beam onto the DS9 promenade, and start a phaser battle with a team led by Commander Benjamin Sisko. The aliens fight their way into the brig where Tosk is being held. Sisko, O'Brien and Odo enter the room as one of the aliens, the Hunter removes his helmet and expresses his disappointment to Tosk for capturing him alive. He commands Sisko to lower the forcefield and release Tosk, but Sisko refuses. They discuss the issue and the Hunter agrees to place the Bajoran Wormhole out of bounds for future hunts. As much as he detests this practice, Sisko believes that under the Prime Directive he must release Tosk to the aliens. After talking to Quark in his bar, O'Brien realises that he can change the rules of the hunt before Tosk is taken away by the Hunters. He lies to Odo and convinces him to release Tosk into his care, claiming it is a Starfleet, not a Bajoran matter. O'Brien escorts the Hunter and Tosk to an airlock, but the Chief has it rigged to overload, knocking out the Hunter, allowing O'Brien to help Tosk escape. In Ops, Sisko is informed about the situation and tells Odo to pursue the duo at a leisurely pace, giving O'Brien time to help Tosk escape the station with the Hunters in pursuit. Later, an angry Sisko reprimands O'Brien for his actions; the Chief expresses his surprise at not being apprehended immediately by Odo. Sisko claims that he must have slipped up and gives O'Brien a wry smile. Errors and Explanations Plot Oversights # Tosk immediately identifying the purpose of the infirmary. He probably recognised the medical equipment. # Tosk getting a thick mattress in his cell, compared to the thin one Thana Los had in Past Prologue. The thicker mattresses could have been delivered after the events of Past Prologue. #Quark describing himself and Rom as the Brothers Quark. He is defacto head of the family due to his father's death, as he is older than Rom, and owner of the bar. # Tosk getting his ship repaired without any form of payment. O'Brien probably did it as a favour, especially as Tosk may not have anything to use as payment. Internet Movie Database Plot holes # In Babel, Quark was trying to use the computer to locate the functioning replicators, but the computer's security prevented him from doing so until he changed some data rods, in effect, hacking into the computer. Yet now, when Tosk asks the computer where the weapons are stored, the computer shows him without any resistance whatsoever. It would seem the location of the stations weapons would be much more security sensitive than the food replicators. This could be a lingering after effect of Quark's 'hacking'. Nit Central # Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Thursday, August 31, 2000 - 10:23 pm: After Tosk arrives & is placed in quarters, Sisko says that Odo should keep an eye on him. Shouldn't the Head of Security have been notified before Tosk arrived? There may not have been time. # Padawan on Friday, November 17, 2000 - 1:38 pm: One of the hunters says Tosk will be thrown scraps of food but won't deserve them. But earlier on Tosk says he doesn't eat.D.K. Henderson on Thursday, December 14, 2000 - 5:29 am: Perhaps the Tosk do not eat while they are "running." ' # ''Teral on Tuesday, June 12, 2001 - 3:36 pm: During the escape with Tosk, O'Brien mentions that some of the conduits are made of 2 meter thick duranium-composite which scanners can't penetrate. I believes he is talking about federation scanners, but I don't think that Cardassian scanners are any better. Isn't it a bit strange that the cardassians would build a spacestation with areas that they can't monitor, especially since they have to look out for terrorist-attacks. The only way to make sure that terrorists isn't hiding in these duranium-conduits is to patrol them regularly, and it seems a lot easier just to make them "scanner-friendly".Brian Fitzgerald on Wednesday, June 13, 2001 - 12:21 pm: Here's an idea, why don't they put some scanners inside of the conduits if they can't scan them from the outside? Seniram That could result in weaknesses in the condiut walls.' # ''LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, June 14, 2001 - 1:39 am: The opening shot of Act 1 shows Tosk’s ship docked at one of the docking ports on the docking ring. Wouldn’t the docking hatch on Tosk’s ship be incompatible with with the airlocks on the station, given that Tosk’s ship comes from the Gamma Quadrant, and that no one has ever had any contact with that part of space? Perhaps it's an adaptable hatch? # John A. Lang on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 7:36 am: Sisko says that Tosk is the first visitor from the Gamma Quadrant...well...sort of...just during the Federation's occupation of DS9...actually, Odo is the first. LUIGI NOVI on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 10:44 am: Odo isn't a visitor. He lives there.Dan Gunther on Thursday, October 16, 2003 - 10:22 am: Yeah, but at this point in the series, they don't know for sure that Odo came from the Gamma Quadrant; it's just the explanation that best fits. Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine